skiesofarcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Esparanza
"They've reopened the route to Cape Victory! Now that engineers are developing engines that can power through sky rifts, it's even safe to go to Esparanza now! A few advances in technology can really change the world". -Merchant Ship Esparanza is a Valuan city at the southernmost tip of Nasr. It contains a mix of Valuan and Nasrian cultures, but independent of both powers. Information Though long left to rust by the Valuan Empire, advances in engine technology have at long last reconnected it to the trade routes of the skies. Now with a navy of its own, it is unlikely that either Nasr or Valua will attempt reclamation. The city looks out on the raging maw of the Dark Rift. Many of the towns features are based on the parts of destroyed ships, including a chest that can be found on a shipwreck. Don can be found here, as well as the daughter for the Kabal Skewer Sidequest. History Before the Valua-Nasr War, Valua had set up Esparanza in the hopes of crossing the Dark Rift and reaching Yafutoma. They sent hordes of ships and gave some money to merchants and explorers who went in Valua's name. However, all ships failed, creating the heap of shipwrecks found in the Dark Rift and causing Valua to stop funding the voyages, and eventually leading to Valua's withdrawal from Esparanza. One such sailor, Don, failed multiple times and, like so many others in Esparanza, gave up all hope and quit sailing, waiting to die. Vyse's Arrival Vyse and crew arrive to find a pitiful town, where everyone is simply waiting to die. After asking how to get through the Dark Rift, Don laughs at them and tells them to go home. The other sailors in the bar back him up, saying it's impossible. Vyse then thanks them for showing him the most pathetic group of people he's ever seen, and tells them that if they can't succeed in one dream, they should move on and replace it with another. He is then informed that Gregorio has arrived, and goes out to fight him. As he battles Gregorio, the denizens grow excited and begin to seem hopeful. Don says they've got a while to go, and after Gregorio loses, Don tells Vyse the best way to get through the Dark Rift. After Defeating Gregorio The townspeople seem far more excited and hopeful, thanking Vyse for inspiring them to sail again. Don, after getting back from Yufutoma, joins the crew as a sailor. As a Dungeon Esparanza contains three treasure chests: *1x Cham *2248 Gold *3x Valuan Uniforms *1x Moonfish *1x Moonberry Esparanza contains no random encounters. Trivia *Esparanza is a misspelling of "Esperanza", a Spanish word meaning "hope". The name is befittingly ironic, especially since the townspeople are all mired in despair. *Esparanza may be based on Cape of Good Hope, located in South Africa. Before the construction of the Suez Canal in Egypt, the Cape of Good Hope symbolized a turning point in any ship's journey from Western Europe to East Asia, as it marked the point where ships no longer needed to sail south. Similarly, Esparenza marks a turning point for any ship hoping to reach the Yafutoma from Western Arcadia. Category:Locations Category:Nasr Locations